¿Quién eres tú?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [SPOILERS OF TRAILER: Félix] [AU] Marinette y Adrien han comenzado a salir desde hace un año. Su relación va muy bien. Hasta que llega Félix a sus vidas.
1. Presentación

**Capitulo 1: Presentación**

Las risas no se paraban de oír, en el que antes era un frió hogar, Marinette y Adrien, están en la habitación de este ultimo, jugando a videojuegos.

-¡Gane!-exclamó Marinette con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, verla feliz provocaba un sentimiento cálido en su novio.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si quería revancha, la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada. Adrien dejó que pase. Era Nathalie.

-Disculpa por interrumpir -ellos negaron con la cabeza, un poco avergonzados al creer que la mujer pueda pensar que estaba sucediendo otra cosa

-¿Que pasa?

-Vengo a informarle que tiene una visita.

Eso lo sorprendió. De inmediato, preguntó de quien se trataba.

-Su primo, Félix.

Al decir eso, Adrien se había levantado.

-¿Esta aquí? -preguntó-Pensé que vendría dentro de unas semanas.

-Dijo que por cuestiones personales, ha venido antes y lamenta no haber podido avisar con anticipación.

-Oh, no no importa-dijo con una sonrisa, con una ademan pidió que Marinette se levante y tomándola de la mano, la había obligado a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Félix estaba en el recibidor viendo atentamente a la pareja bajar, sus manos unidas, se obligo a sonreír a su primo y a esa chica.

-No te esperaba tan pronto-dijo-Bienvenido.

Al ver como la miraba a su novia Marinette, Adrien no dudo en presentarla.

-Esta linda chica, es mi novia... Marinette Dupain-Cheng-dijo, haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha por el adjetivo calificativo. Y haciendo que Félix posara toda su atención en la joven. Ahora miró a la aludida y presentó a su primo.

-Un gusto-dijo ella, luego de la presentación. Félix aprovechó para tomar su mano caballerosamente y depositarle un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Un gesto inesperado que estremeció su piel ante ese roce de labios. Pero, no quedó ahí, su corazón se paró y sus pulmones dejaron de obtener aire, cuando levantó su cabeza y sus ojos azules se clavaron en esos verdes que lucían iguales a los de Adrien, pero a la vez no. Su mirada no era cálida, parecía que quemaba como hielo seco.

Sus manos se soltaron y Félix sonrió misteriosamente.

-El gusto es mio.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(06/11/19)**

**(Mi historial me dice que dejare esta historia en hiatus D:) La verdad es que ya no tengo tiempo para hacer historias largas, me distraigo, mi cabeza esta llena en otras cosas, que no puedo concentrar en continuaciones. Si lo hago, es MUY probable que lo abandone por otras prioridades. Por eso, me gustan los drabbles... one-shots, porque son algo lindo, de una sola vez.**

**Luego de espantar todas las personas (yo soy una, la verdad es que si leo esto, no me leería)**

**Dire que sera un mini-fic (por lo corto que serán mis capítulos)**

**Sera un AU (es decir los heroes, los miraculous, los Kwamis, no existiran) **

**Publicare el otro capitulo en una horas, minutos... por ahí) Mas rápido mejor ¿No?**

**(Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas) No revisare muy detalladamente solo para seguir escribiendo**

**(Mis actualizaciones serán rápidas, hasta que corra peligro al hiatus y parezca que no vuelva mas)**

**Y si alguien lee, recen porque la siga. ¡Recen! **


	2. Parte de mi plan

**Capitulo 2: Parte de mi plan**

Por otro lado, Adrien no se dio cuenta de esos imperceptibles gestos, estaba demasiado ensimismado por la llegada de su primo. Estaba muy feliz de recibirlo.

-¿Cuanto te quedaras?

Félix depositó sus ojos en Marinette antes de contestar.

-No estoy seguro-espetó mirando a la chica caminar por delante-Depende de como se desarrollen las cosas.

-Bueno, seria genial si te quedas por mucho tiempo.

Félix musitó para si: -No deberías estar tan feliz.

-¿Dijiste algo? -el chico negó con la cabeza-Por cierto, con Marinette estábamos jugando un videojuego ¿Te gustaría unirte?

-Hmp, claro, siempre estoy desocupado para derrotarte.

-He mejorado.

-Nadie dijo que no, pero yo soy mejor que tu-dijo. Al llegar a la habitación, introdujeron otro mando y Félix se sentó a la derecha, Adrien a la izquierda y Marinette en el medio.

La primera jugada perdió Félix.

No le dio importancia, fue la primera y recién estaba entendiendo como funcionaba este juego y los controles del mismo. La segunda que ya estaba mejor preparado, le sorprendió haber perdido. Mas la tercera y después de esa.

Refunfuño. Adrien rió.

-¿De que te reís? Tu también perdiste -En fin Marinette había sido la gran vencedora.

-Si mi novia te derroto, yo también gane.

Félix resopló, viendo a la chica que sonreía. Esa fue la primera chica que le había ganado en algo, aunque sea en unos estúpidos videojuegos.

Rió.

A Marinette eso la descolocó, parpadeó varias veces y luego rió, sintiendo que pudo liberarse de esa incomodidad que le genero Félix anteriormente. Adrien también lo hizo aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rieron.

Sin saber lo que Felix estaba pensando y planeando con respecto a Marinette-: _"Muy pronto dejara de ser tu novia"_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(06/11/19)**

**Paso mas de una hora... pero acá esta el capitulo :D (al menos hoy lo tienen)**

**Si termino de escribir todo lo que ya idee y esta bastante estructurado en mi cabeza, tendrán otro capitulo el día de hoy. (aunque el tiempo pasa y eso no parece, ideo mas cosas mientras mas avanzo y quiero terminar y terminar esa parte interminable) Mañana no se si podre publicar/escribir.**

**Tuve que buscar que es NTR, y si, este fic se puede decir que es NTR. (En fin Félix quiere robarse la novia de su primo :0)**

**Sigan rezando jajaja**

**PD: Estoy mas adelantada de lo que parece, pero si publico todos los capítulos que tengo el HIATUS ME COME ¡Ahhhh!**


	3. Decisión

**Capitulo 3: ****Decisión**

-Ya me tengo que ir-alegó la chica, luego de un rato. Saludo a los dos, y se fue. Dejando al par de muchachos solos en la habitación.

-¿Y que te parece? -preguntó al rato Adrien-¡Es increíble! ¿No es así?

-¿Que cosa?

-¡Mi novia! ¿Quien mas?

Félix podía observar el brillo en sus pupilas, si que su primo se había enamorado y eso lo divirtió. Eso significaba que el dolor iba a ser mas profundo.

-Eso parece -contestó no dándole importancia, a esa estúpida conversación.

-¿Como que parece? ¡Es increíble! Si la conocieras un poco mas, dirías lo mismo -dijo, realmente su primo se veía embobado.

-¿Hace cuanto están saliendo?

-Hace un año, fuimos amigos desde hace dos-repuso.

-Hmmph -articuló-Supongo que no haz avanzado con ella.

Adrien no entendió a la primera, pero a los segundos lo hizo, provocando que su cara quede rojiza. Y Félix supuso correctamente.

"Entonces yo seré el primero" -declaro silenciosamente, antes de disponerse a salir.

-¿A donde vas? -preguntó Adrien cuando vio a su primo levantarse y por ende, marcharse de su habitación.

-A la biblioteca-dijo. El chico estaba desilusionado.

-¿Entonces no quieres jugar a los videojuegos? -el negó con la cabeza, en fin no era divertido derrotarlo a si sin mas-¿Ver una película?

-Voy a leer-declaró y abriendo la cerró sin miramientos.

Adrien suspiró. No imagino el reencuentro con su primo, seria así. Decepcionado se recostó sobre su cama, mirando el techo. En segundos tomó el celular, se dispuso a hablar con su novia.

Y en cuestión de horas de no parar de escribirse entre si. Adrien ya había planeado una salida entre los tres. Él, Marinette y Félix, ya que este ultimo no quería dejarlo solo, a pesar de que él amara estar así. Sabia mas que nadie, que no era bonito estar mucho tiempo en soledad.

Con una sonrisa, ya tenia planes para mañana.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(07/11/19)**

**Publico un capitulo porque termine de escribir uno. (Intercambio equivalente XD)**

**Mi meta es terminar el fic antes del martes ¿Por que? Porque voy a entrar en HIATUS, mi tiempo de ocio tiene cuenta regresiva.**

**No va aparecer Bridgette. Yo la uso solo en el universo 2D. Esta historia es usando el**** Félix 3D.**

**Es un mini-fic asi que solo se va a concentrar en Félix, Marinette y Adrien. Si aparece algún otro personaje no tendrá relevancia crucial. También es express, así que aunque son cortos, las actualizaciones son rápidas (espero que siga siendo así)**

**PD: Si pudiera grabar mis pensamientos, este fic ya hubiera estado terminado... (Supongo que tendrá menos de 20 capítulos) ¿Entre 10 y 15? Pensé en las situaciones, pero me falta escribir como la mitad de ellas.**

**PD2: Sino me da sueño, sigo teniendo ganas de escribir y si termino de escribir otro capitulo. Publico otro cap en unas horas.**


	4. Cambio

**Capitulo 4: Cambio**

Cuando fue la hora de la cena, Adrien ya estaba avisándole.

-¡Mañana vamos a salir, Félix! -exclamó entusiasmado su primo, quien ya le rechazo sin ni siquiera pensarlo-¡Vamos sera divertido! -volvió a intentar y al recibir otra negativa, cuestionó-: ¿Es que te pasaras todos los días solo mientras te encuentras acá?

-Si -dijo mientras llevaba el tenedor con un pedazo de carne a su boca.

Adrien tomó su vaso, bebiendo un poco de agua. No pudiendo creer lo que oía sus oídos, dejó el vaso y una expresión melancólica recibió mientras miraba su plato sobre la mesa.

-Yo lo se mas que nadie, que la soledad no es linda.

-A diferencia de ti, me gusta estar solo.

-A nadie le gusta estar solo-refutó y no le dejó hablar cuando a continuación. Añadió-:Vamos, pasearemos, compraremos un helado. ¡Anímate a hacer algo diferente, un cambio!

-No me gusta lo dulce.

Adrien frunció el ceño ¿Hablar con su primo fue tan difícil antes?

-¡Vamos! Marinette también vendrá.

-¿Tu novia? -el asintió.

-Si, ¿Mas personas mejor no?

Félix sonrió ladeadamente.

-Por supuesto.

Adrien quien no captó el sarcasmo. Cuestionó sorprendido, al pensar que oyó su afirmativa, en fin creyó que su sonrisa era de felicidad.

-¿Vas a salir con nosotros? -preguntó.

-Claro.

-¡Veras que sera muy divertido!-exclamó con una sonrisa, no pudiendo creer que de verdad lo había convencido.

Félix no lo ponía en duda.

El día siguiente, rápidamente, llegó. Adrien estaba muy emocionado, hace mucho tiempo que no salia con su primo.

-¿Te vas a bañar primero? -preguntó Adrien, al momento que se iba a meter al baño y al parecer su primo iba a hacer lo mismo-Bueno, yo me baño después de ti-alegó al oír su respuesta.

Casi una hora después, su primo salió del baño con el vaho perfumado en su espalda y una toalla puesta en su cintura mientras su pelo que lo tenia debidamente peinado, ahora se encontraba revuelto en su gran melena rubia. Adrien entró rápidamente después.

Había comenzado a caer el agua, amortiguando cualquier sonido desde el exterior. Cuando Nathalie había golpeado la puerta.

-Vengo a decirle que Marinette ha llegado -dijo cuando le permitió pasar creyendo que era Adrien al no percibir diferencia alguna-Cámbiate y baja a recibirla-alegó marchándose.

Félix sonrió ante ese golpe de suerte.

Dispuesto a cambiarse y recibirla.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(08/11/19)**

**No podría decir con exactitud cuantos capítulos falta. Así que mejor no digo nada D:**

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Si no dejo mucho tiempo entre las actualizaciones no es que espere mucho reviews o alguno siquiera. Así que muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia en escribir. (Los favs y follows también los agradezco :D)**


	5. Yo soy tu

**Capitulo 5: Yo soy tu**

Félix ya se encontraba abriendo un cajón del armario de Adrien, sacando la ropa de él. Sonrió antes de ponérsela y mirarse al espejo para encontrarse a una copia exacta de su primo.

Volvió a sonreír, al escuchar el sonido del agua correr y sin esperar un momento mas, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras a recibirla. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules que no sospecharon nada.

Ella sonrió y le saludo. No sospechaba nada.

-¿Tu primo esta listo? -el negó con la cabeza.

-Esta bañándose-declaró-¿Te pusiste brillo labial? -preguntó a propósito el chico, acercándose hacia ella, su narices parecían que en cualquier momento se tocarían.

Las mejillas de Marinette se pusieron rojas de inmediato y su mano ya estaba cubriendo su boca y dando un paso atrás para marcar la distancia.

-No, no yo no... -balbuceó nerviosa. Félix ya entendía porque Adrien no había hecho nada con su novia, aunque estaba seguro que la había besado, eso al menos podía asegurarlo ¡Un año de novios y ni un beso, seria patético!

Marinette era muy esquiva y podía confirmarlo, cuando la muchacha alegó que era mejor esperarlo en la habitación. Y eso era muy mala idea.

-¿Acaso quieres ver a mi primo desnudo? -preguntó Félix, burlonamente. Ella denegó rápidamente y Félix sonrió para sus adentros, cuando la vio roja como una remolacha.

Entraron la habitación y se sentaron en el borde de la cama. El muchacho, decidió seguir jugando con ella, al escuchar como le seguía confundiendolo y seguía llamándolo por el nombre de su primo, el mismo que hacia caso omiso mientras seguía duchandose.

Estiro el brazo y sus dedos ya se encontraban tocando un mechón de su cabello. La chica parecía estar quemando, ese toque frió la hizo estremecer mas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes y pudo ver el brillo de lujuria que reflejaba en sus orbes, el ambiente parecía decir "Hazlo" Así que sabiendo lo que Adrien quería y lo que ella misma deseaba de él. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a entregárselo, sus labios levemente achucharrados mientras esperaba su dulce beso.

O eso es lo que creyó al principio. Porque Félix no era dulce, al verla tan dispuesta, sonrió torcidamente antes de tomar su nuca y pegar sus labios contra los suyos, antes de tomar su mentón y pedirle que abra la boca, para que su lengua se adentrara y danzaran.

Marinette estaba anonadada, abrió los ojos sin poder creer que Adrien besara de esa manera, antes de volver a cerrarlos y dejar envolverse por la ardiente pasión que ofrecia. Sus manos acariciaron sus suaves cabellos rubios, mientras las manos de su novio comenzaron a recorrer sobre su blusa, cuando la mano estaba a punto de adentrarse debajo de la prenda. Una voz, le apagó la llama de la pasión como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. Sus labios seguían pegados, las manos de la chica sobre el hombro del chico, las manos del chico sobre la cintura de la chica. Sus ojos desviados hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo.

-Se ha acabado el acondicionador -dijo abriendo la puerta, sin dejar ver por completo a Adrien con una toalla enrollada en su cintura cubriendo sus partes nobles y su pelo mojado humedeciendo la alfombra, ante las gotas que dejaba caer de sus hebras empapadas como las gotas de agua que se impregnaron en su piel-Félix, puedes alcanzar...

La puerta se abrió por completó.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(09/11/19)**

**¡Otro capitulo! ¡Es muy posible que publico otro capitulo el día de hoy!**

**Ahora me dormiré, porque tengo sueño...**


	6. Broma

**Capitulo 5: Broma**

Todos los pares de ojos, excepto los de Félix estaban enormemente abiertos. Marinette empujo a quien tenia enfrente y había besado con fervientemente pasión y lo miró como un desconocido.

Todos estaban mudos, atónitos. Exceptuando a Félix que contenía las ganas de reírse, al ver a su primo poner esa expresión.

-¿Félix? -dejó salir, aun sintiendo el ardor en sus labios- ¿Eres Félix? -su mano tapando su boca con debida razón. Miró a Adrien completamente pasmada-Pensé que eras tu, Adrien.

El susodicho no podía hablar. ¿Su primo acababa de besar a su novia?

-¿Por que hiciste una cosa así?

Félix fingió estar lo mas arrepentido. El juego no podía llegar a su final tan rápido.

-L-lo siento... yo... -mandando mirada a los dos individuos, pudiendo notar como su primo, apretaba fuertemente sus puños, se estaba conteniendo.

-¿Lo siento? -replicó Marinette, enrojecida por la vergüenza y la cólera.

-Pensé jugarte una broma -se justificó Félix.

Esas palabras sorpresivamente, provocaron que el enojo de Adrien se alivie un poco.

-¿Broma? -habló por fin Adrien.

-Pero no supe como y cuando seria el mejor momento para salir de ello, cuando quise recordar ya estaba besándote y... -hizo una pausa dramática, Félix odiaba actuar como el débil-No soy bueno con las bromas.

Adrien se sintió identificado. Le hacia recordar el momento bochornoso que había vivido con Marinette en sus días de amistad. No supo cuando dejar de fingir en ser una estatua y había provocado un situación de lo mas humillante.

-Entiendo... -pronunció-Hagamos como si esto no ha pasado.

-¿Entiendes? -Marinette estaba escéptica. No esperaba que le pegara a su primo por la mala y para nada graciosa broma, pero no esperaba que deje todo en el olvido.

Eso la había desilusionado. Una parte de ella fue su culpa por no percatarse de que era otra persona, pero esperaba que le recriminara a Félix. Esperaba que se muestre enfadado y celoso.

Con ella, con los dos.

Esperaba una muestra de afecto y de posesión. Sin embargo, eso no dijo Marinette, sabia que estaba actuando de una manera muy infantil. Sabia que su novio Adrien estaba actuando de una manera madura respecto a la situación generada. ¡Adrien la estaba perdonando! ¡Los estaba perdonando!

Así que todo estaba bien. La relación con su primo no se ha arruinado. Su relación tampoco.

Todo estaba bien, pero Marinette seguía desilusionada y Félix, que notó como la había dejado, supo que su primo era un idiota demasiado bueno.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(09/11/19)**

**Van a tener una actualización triple, sip triple... el día de hoy y en solo minutos (Este y dos capítulos mas) ¿Suspenso? ¿Donde?**

**Así**** que atentos =D**


	7. Reflexiones

**Capitulo 7: Reflexiones**

Ese día no salieron, aunque intentaran lograr que no sea incomodo lo era. Marinette alegó que tenia que irse porque había recordado que tenia que hacer algo importante.

Así que los dejo.

Por supuesto no tenia que hacer nada, era una mentira, un pretexto para poder escapar, quería dejar de ver los ojos de su novio, como dejar de recordar el intenso beso que recibió de su primo y creyó que era Adrien.

Debía ser una tonta, se recrimino, en fin. Adrien no besaba de esa manera, siempre era tierno, dulce en cada muestra de afecto. Las rosas que le entregaba, sus poemas.

Él no era una bestia que saltaba a sus impulsos, aun sentía una corriente en la espalda baja que le hacia agarrar un escalofrió al recordar sus dedos tocando su desnuda piel.

Su rostro se enrojeció. Pero, ¿Que es lo que su mente se atrevía a pensar? ¡Estaba mal! ¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en Félix? Al llegar a su casa, hizo un montón de actividades para olvidar el día de hoy. Es lo que su novio quería y ella diligentemente lo iba a cumplir.

Félix se fue a la biblioteca, antes cambiándose de ropa.

Y Adrien se quedó ahí solo, pensativo.

Era un idiota, pero aun así había visto la mirada de Marinette, su expresión dolida. Pero, no quería sentir mal a Marinette, ni odiarla. Sabia que si se vestían igual podían engañar a cualquiera, recordaba a su madre y como se ponía histérica al no saber cual es su hijo.

Tampoco quería arruinar su relación con su primo.

Aun si tenia unas ganas inmensas de golpearle por ser un imbécil que toca y besa a su novia.

Suspiró.

La verdad es que en ese momento, también quería haber tomado a su novia y besarla apasionadamente, besar sus labios ultrajados y borrarle el sabor de su primo. Hacerle olvidar su beso y solo que quede el suyo impregnado.

Pero, no había hecho nada de aquello.

En ese momento, había sido un cobarde que no quería lastimar a nadie, pero su "no acción" había ocasionado que lastimara a quien mas quería. Y sin darse cuenta brindarle una oportunidad a su primo de "robarsela".

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(09/11/19)**

**¿Ven que no les mentí? Otro capitulo, falta uno mas...**

**PD: Estuvo emocionante el capitulo de Chat Blanc, si el trailer me había dejado así :O era obvio que el capitulo también lo hiciera. ¿Lo vieron?**


	8. De noche

**Capitulo 8: De noche**

Era de noche cuando Marinette escuchó un repiqueteó en su ventana y al fijarse vio como su novio se encontraba lanzando piedras en su vidrio, como un Romeo que llama a su Julieta. Eso cautivo a la muchacha, quien abrió la ventana con una sonrisa y le hizo señas de que le iba abrir la puerta. En cuestiones de minutos, Adrien había adentrado a la casa y pasado a la habitación a plena medianoche y sin intenciones despertar a sus futuros suegros.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Quería disculparme-dijo. Eso la extrañó a la joven, cualquier cosa era ella quien debía pedir disculpas por no haberle podido reconocer, por no darse cuenta el que estaba besando él.

Instintivamente sus dedos rozaron los labios ultrajados. Esos labios que el chico deseaba besar, como indicó al tomar su muñeca y acercar su cara a la de ella.

Las palabras se trabaron en su boca, cuando vio reflejado en sus ojos un brillo pícaro mientras escuchaba esas palabras pronunciadas seductoramente-:¿No quieres que te bese?

Eso la sorprendió.

-Después de aquello-continuó-¿No es lo mejor?

Y ella no lo ponía en duda, deseaba que luego de que supo que había besado su primo, borrar ese hecho vergonzoso, deseaba limpiar su pecado.

Así que se sintió limpia cuando los labios de su novio se pegaron en los suyo, con una ardiente pasión jamas obtenida. Porque Adrien era de tratarla como el bien mas preciado. Dulce, suave y lento.

Esto era desenfrenado, ardiente y fogoso. Podía sentir su posesión en cada mordida que le propiciaba en sus labios en cada baile de lengua, en cada toma de aire y en cada hilo de saliva que quedaba al separar sus labios. De pronto no solo fue besos y caricias en el cabello producidas ante el calor de sus besos, las manos del chico comenzaron a recorrerla, empezó a buscarla hasta encontrarla. En instantes la había subido al escritorio y comenzado a bajar sus labios en la zona de su cuello.

Marinette arqueó el mismo, dejando escapar un jadeó, entretanto las manos levantaba la prenda superior del pijama y la dejaba en corpiño. Adrien ya se había sacado la remera mostrando sus sensuales abdominales que la chica no dudo en recorrer.

Ella sentía su corazón acelerado. Nunca creyó poder ver esta faceta de Adrien, de dejar de sentir que era la única que se quemaba en su presencia. El también era fuego y se dejó envolver por sus llamas.

Sin embargo algo hizo "click" en su cerebro. De pronto sintió que todo andaba mal, que no era correcto, que no era caballeroso y que no se sentía como Adrien.

Esperaba que fuera una personalidad oculta, pero había algo en la mirada de sus ojos y en su sonrisa que no encajaba con él.

-¿Que pasa? -podía escuchar una tono de voz mas malvado-¿Tienes miedo? -Marinette lo estaba retirando, marcando una distancia, al empujarlo apoyando sus manos en su pecho- ¿O me tienes miedo?

Esa pregunta, le hizo temblar su cuerpo sofocante.

-¿Quien eres tu? -cuestionó jadeante por las sensaciones placenteras que le fue provocada, viendo esos ojos verdes que lucían tan irreconocibles, sus brazos y manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que bajarlas. El rubio acercó sus labios al oído de ella-Tardaste en darte cuenta Ma-ri-ne-tte.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(09/11/19)**


	9. Mensajes

**Capitulo 9: Mensajes**

El corazón se le paró y al oír el nombre de Félix dicho con esa sonrisa traviesa. De pronto, Marinette despertó sudada y jadeando fuertemente ¿¡Por que soñó eso!?

En el momento que sus ojos se abrieron, se quedó unos segundos abrazadas a si misma sin poder creer que había soñado tal cosa. Quizás lo que había sucedido con su primo la había perturbado de tal manera que su inconsciente lo llevó mas aya, aun podía sentir el fuego de sus caricias de fantasía y sus besos de ilusión.

Meneó la cabeza hacia los dos lados, frenéticamente. Pero, que estaba pensando. Inmediatamente trató de dormir, pero su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, vestigios de la quimera inundaban su mente las ultimas palabras seguían grabadas en su cabeza, ese tono de voz ronco que pronunciaba las siguientes palabras "Tardaste en darte cuenta Ma-ri-ne-tte" "Soy Félix"

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos y retirando las sabanas, convenciéndose a si misma que no iba a poder conciliar rápidamente el sueño, tomó su celular y decidió mirar vídeos, escuchar música o leer algo. Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que tenia un mensaje, era de Adrien.

Una sonrisa formó su rostro y lo abrió, leyendo lo siguiente:

**_Adrien:"¿Mañana quieres salir en una cita?"_**

**_Adrien:__"Solo los dos"_**

**_Adrien:__"¿Y que dices?"_**

Marinette se sintió feliz por esa invitación, luego de lo sucedido, que rápidamente le contestó. Sus dedos tecleaban frenéticamente una alegre y aliviadora respuesta.

**Marinette:"¡Si, me encantaría! :D"**

Luego de enviárselo, se percato que era plena madrugada. Se recriminó por ser tan idiota.

**_Adrien:_"¿No puedes dormir?"**

La pregunta de su novio la sorprendió. Mas bien recibir el mensaje a pocos segundos después.

**Marinette:"¿Te desperté?"**

**_Adrien:"No."_**

Escribió el chico.

**Marinette:****_"¿De verdad?"_**

**_Adrien:__"Si, no te preocupes"_**

**Marinette:_"Sabes, lo que sucedio hoy..."_**

Comenzó a escribir Marinette, mandando ese comienzo al no saber como continuar.

**_Adrien:__"No te preocupes"_**

**Marinette:_"No quiero que me odies y..."_**

Lo que menos quería era eso.

**_Adrien: __"No te odio, nunca podría odiarte" "Te amo"_**

**Marinette:_"Yo también te amo"_**

**_Adrien:__"¿Nos vemos mañana?"_**

Ella contestó afirmativamente, y cuando acordaron el lugar de reunión y luego se desearon dulces sueños. Marinette ahora si consiguió poder dormir, mientras el rubio miraba la pantalla del celular con una sonrisa-: Nos vemos mañana...

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(10/11/19)**


	10. NOTA DE AUTOR

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Hola y adiós.

Recién acabe de publicar un capitulo y ese sera el ultimo por un tiempo. Y eso que la ultima frase fue "Nos vemos mañana" D:

Traigo malas noticias. Estaba planificando la historia y lo que iba a ser, no se como 6 capítulos mas se convirtieron en diez y de esos diez... creo que podría ser unos mas... (Pensé que por milagro podría terminarlo hoy, inclusiva a mas tardar mañana)

Pero no.

Así que va para rato esta historia, no mucho, pero 20 capítulos ya no suena tan lejano. Me asuste tanto con que se me estaba alargando todo y se me acaba el tiempo para dedicar a tiempo escribir.

Que ya esta. Marco la linea.

Perdonen lo que estaba siguiendo la historia o lo que estaban esperando que sea martes para leerla completa XD

Pero tengo que hacer otras cosas y no puedo posponerlo mas.

Voy a desaparecer con respecto a esta historia. Sera unas semanas, supongo. Tengo capítulos escrito, pero mejor no los publico para no caer en un HIATUS permanente.

¿One-shots? Escribo si me viene únicamente la inspiración. Nada mas.

Fue difícil escribir esto, pero iba a ser difícil seguir actualizando cada dia. Es cansador...

Y me estaba comenzando estresar que el tiempo me comía y esto no termina mas.

Así que espero que haya disfrutado este viaje express y a todo motor XD, pero ya es hora de que tome un descanso.

Gracias por los que me dejaron un review: "Melgamonster" "manu" "ladypaws1" "Vanne" "Aidee Blackburn" "Alessa Giannotti" "DarkDigimon16" "Hinaru16241" "Dessirenya" "Unic00rnio" "Johanna Navarrete" "Lily Tendo89"

Parece que me estoy despidiendo para siempre, pero volveré...

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**(10/11/19)**


	11. Cita

Los rayos del sol, traspasaron el traga-luz, Marinette abrió los ojos cuando sintió sonar la alarma del celular por quinta vez en el dia. Se levantó con pereza, pero luego con felicidad al recordar que tenia una cita con Adrien.

Solo los dos.

No le había dicho donde iría, pero si era al lado de Adrien no importaba cual fuera el lugar, se baño, se arregló, desayuno y se fue al lugar de reunión.

Su novio estaba ahí, enfrente del museo Louvre. Ella sonrió al verlo y corrió a sus brazos, lo abrazo con fuerza y aspiro el olor que desprendía su ropa. Su olor.

Se sentía en calma, luego de lo sucedido con su primo y ese loco sueño, sintió sus manos sobre su espalda y se atrevió a levantar su mentón, sus ojos se enfocaron en él, brillaba, gracias a la luz del sol, sus cabellos rubios tenían un resplandor celestial. Su sonrisa era suave inocente.

Era la suya.

Adrien entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír fuertemente.

-¿Donde vamos? -preguntó con alegría.

-A donde tu quieras.

-¡Vamos por un helado! -proclamo ella, viendo al heladero André por la zona. Él se dejo guiar por su entusiasmo y en cuestión de minutos ya le estaba entregando un helado de menta y mora para los dos.

Se sentaron en las escaleras y comenzaron a comer. Marinette mas que Adrien.

-¿Por que no comes? -preguntó ella, al ver que a penas probaba el helado

-Lo siento, no tengo mucha hambre.

-Para el postre siempre hay espacio-proclamó ella y luego pensó que eso dicho, le hacia sonar muy glotona-Pero, si no tienes hambre no te obligues -dijo, comiendo lentamente mientras su cara lucia levemente roja.

El chico que la miraba con cierta fascinación, justo notó como la comisura de sus labios se habían manchado con un poco de helado de menta, uso su propio dedo para limpiarselo. Provocando que sus ojos azules se le quedara mirando y el muchacho aprovechara para ahora limpiar sus labios con su boca.

Fue un beso que duro, en el que sus bocas se degustaron y pudieron intercambiar los gustos de helado en su boca. Menta y mora mezclándose y volviéndose un sabor explosivo. Desde su interior estaba saltando chispas, cuando se separaron sintieron explotar los fuegos artificiales.

Sonrieron.

Todo lo que duro su cita, los individuos anduvieron paseando. Marinette se había comprado un vestido o mas bien su novio le compro el vestido al pagarlo. Era uno vestido corto de color azul marino.

Luego de caminar de aquí para allá y de notar como faltaba poco para que llegue el atardecer. El par se sentó en una banca del parque, ya faltando poco para dar finalizada su maravillosa cita. Sus manos estaban apoyadas una sobre la otra, mirándose y esperando que alguno diera el primer paso. El chico no se hizo rogar, en un parpadeo, ya le estaba comiendo la boca a la chica. Con mas ansiedad y mas hambre de la que tuvo al probar el dulce helado.

Sus labios era dulces, pero no tanto como el helado. Y eso era perfecto.

-Mama, esos chicos se están bes... -apuntó una criatura inocente, donde su madre tapo rápidamente sus ojos para que deje de ver.

Marinette al oír eso, dejo de besarse. En fin había sido muchísimos besos el día de hoy. Nunca en una cita se habían besado tanto y luego de esto sabia que lo que había sucedido con Félix quedaba en el olvido.

No podía ser mas perfecto.

Se encaminaron aun tomados de la mano, Marinette veía de reojo a su novio como el regalo que le había hecho el mismo. No quería que el día se acabara.

No.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento se produjo. Ellos estaban pasando justo al lado del hombre paloma, cuando las aves aletearon por la intensa corriente de aire.

Plumas volaron, cayendo sobre los individuos.

Uno, dos, tres segundos... nada.

-¿Por que no estornudas? -preguntó ella, viendo como se retiraba una pluma de paloma de su pelo-¿No eras alérgico a las palomas? -Era una pregunta, pero ella sabia la respuesta.

Sus ojos demostraban pánico, su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, sus pulmones necesitaban aire con desesperación.

-¿Félix?

-Tsk, mi actuación iba a la perfección-sus dedos peinaron su cabello detrás de su oreja-Felicidades, me descubriste, Ma-ri-ne-tte.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**(27/11/19)**

**¡Volví! **

**Aviso: Voy a publicar los miércoles y los domingos. Así que nos leemos el domingo (1 de diciembre) **


	12. Verdad

Marinette sintió que la lengua se le había comido el gato. Félix la estaba mirando como si ella solo fuera una mera presa. Ella se sentía como una, su respiración comenzó acelerarse como su ritmo cardíaco, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Que? ¿Eres Félix? -Marinette seguía atónita, no supo donde sacó fuerzas para hablar. No lo podía creer, hace unos momentos pensó que estaba con Adrien. Y mas pensaba que estaba con él, mas pensaba que en el día había notado ligeras diferencias. Diferencias que le había agradado _¿En que le convertía saber eso?_

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le dolía.

Su corazón dolía.

-¿Me vas a decir que esto es una broma? -cuestionó con los ojos cristalizados. Un sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su pecho, oprimiéndolo-¿Que no supiste detenerte...

Ella se detuvo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, las fregó con sus manos mientras intentaba mirar a Félix a sus ojos. La sonrisa divertida que tenia en su rostro por un breve momento se había borrado para obtener una culpable. Fue breve, pero eso no alivio un poco el dolor de su corazón.

-¡Nunca vas a ser Adrien! -gritó al pensar que él pretendía eso.

-No quiero ser Adrien y ya te haz dado cuenta que soy diferente de él.

Marinette se le quedó mirando. Ahora veía en sus ojos verdes nada de la inocencia y pureza que creyó captar al mediodía.

-Beso mejor que él ¿No?

Ella se escandalizó, mucho mas cuando observo como se relamió los labios, haciendo que sus pelos se pararan de punta. Se limpió con asco su boca que había sido besada con tanto cariño y pasión antes. Besos que tanto había disfrutado.

-¿Que intentas lograr con esto? -sus ojos lucían cristalizados, varias lagrimas habían caído de sus ojos y su voz sonaba quebrada.

-Pensé que era obvio -avanzó un paso, ella retrocedió un par.

-¡No te me acerques! -gritó- ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Tengo novio! ¡Y es tu primo! -exclamó, lanzándole la bolsa con el vestido en la cara. Antes de salir corriendo en un mar de lagrimas.

Se sentía horrible.

Félix era horrible o mas ella, al haber disfrutado estar con él. Mucho mas que con su novio.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**(1/12/19)**


	13. En casa

Marinette había llegado a casa, sus padres pensaron que había tenido una pelea con su novio al verla en ese estado. Decidieron dejarla un momento a solas, poniéndose a preparar sus dulces favoritas para que cuando baje o en unas horas -si ella no lo hace- dárselos para que se anime y si quiere hablar de ello.

Horas después, Marinette agradeció ese gesto, aunque no quería hablar se sintió mejor, como con mas valor para contarle a Adrien lo sucedido. Sabia bien que guardar el secreto podía ser utilizado en su contra. De seguro, Félix planearía chantajearla, pero ella no se lo permitiría.

No.

Sus ojos reflejaban una gran determinación. Otros ojos, reflejaban lo mismo, eran los de Félix, quien seguiría con el plan hasta el final, aun si por un misero instante se había sentido mal por lo que estaba haciendo.

Recordaba sus ojos azules y algo dentro suyo, creyó romperse.

-Llegaste Félix-anunció Adrien quien estaba agachado debajo de su cama, el mismo quien había regresado luego de una ardua sesión de fotos.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -preguntó él, al verlo buscar. Sonrió, ya sabia-¿Buscas esto? -preguntó él, mostrandole el celular que tuvo en su poder desde la noche pasada.

-¿Lo tenias tu?

-Si, me lo lleve... -añadiendo una mentira-... por error.

-¿Por que no contestaste las llamadas? -cuestionó con inocencia.

-Estaba en silencio.

-Oh -articuló- Que bueno que lo encontré, pensé que lo había perdido -dijo aliviado, sosteniendo con alegría el aparato. Estaba tan concentrado en el mismo que no noto, la sonrisa misteriosa que esbozó su primo.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**(4/12/19)**


	14. Inesperado

Marinette no podía estar callada.

Aquello, no era una simple broma. Félix estaba jugando un juego peligroso, del cual no quería formar parte. Había llegado a la mansión, donde la habían dejado rápidamente pasar y preguntó por Adrien, quien Nathalie le había informado que se encontraba en su habitación. No aguardo en la sala y rápidamente se encamino hacia allí, en fin no había planes para salir a algún lado.

Y estaba ahí, en el centro, con los dedos sobre las teclas del piano, tocaba una dulce melodía. Marinette se quedó en la puerta oyéndolo tocar.

Al levantar la vista de las teclas, pudo notar a Marinette en la puerta. Deteniéndose, sonrió suavemente al verla.

-Hola.

Ella le saludo, levantando la mano y luego se acercó hacia él. Los ojos azules de la chica, lucían apagados, después de todo lo que había sucedido no sabia como mirar su novio ahora.

-Parece que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos-dijo ahora entonando una canción mas alegre con un ritmo mas fácil.

-Eso parece -repuso sin poder borrar la expresión triste de su rostro-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa -y detuvo la melodía y se levanto, poniéndose a su altura. Puso las manos en su hombro, puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, vio sus labios e inclinándose ante la sorpresiva Marinette, sintió como la estaba besando. Fue suave, pero cubría toda su boca, quiso corresponder, pero las huellas del pasado se lo impidieron.

Las manos de Marinette ya se encontraban presionando su pecho y apartándolo. Parpadeó ante su rechazo, antes de que pudiera hablar. Marinette le estaba interrogando.

-¿Quien eres tu? -preguntó con una mano cubriendo su boca-¿Felix? -horrorizada, mientras su boca sentía el sabor del terror.

Marinette pudo visualizar como Adrien había sonreído de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, una comisura de sus labios se curvaba hacia arriba. Parecía divertirse con la situación, sus ojos la miraban perversamente.

-¿Como supiste que no soy Adrien?

Los ojos azules de Marinette se agrandaron, mientras sus pies retrocedían con desesperación, hasta chocar contra la pared quedando estupefacta.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**(8/12/19)**

**Me olvide que era domingo y que tenia que publicar jeje (pero llegue, aun no se acabo el día)**

**Aviso que ya no publicare los miércoles, es que últimamente no estaba escribiendo mucho de esta historia, pensé ponerme al día, hace unos días. Pero en vez de eso me puse a escribir drabbles de "Kimetsu no Yaiba" y bueno... me sigue viniendo inspiración XD**

** ¡Me hace mal el hiatus de Miraculous! :( **

**[Provoca que me vaya a otro fandom (?)]**

**¡Nos leemos el domingo!**


	15. Revelación

Los pulmones de Marinette se contraen una y otra vez, tratando de tomar aire. Estaba hiperventilando del miedo, sus ojos expresaban infinito terror mientras estaba pegada contra la pared.

Una imagen visual en la cual, Adrien no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada, cubriendo su boca con su mano la risa que dejó salir.

-Es broma-dijo- Es broma Marinette -repitió-No quise asustarte.

La aludida miró sus ojos, su sonrisa infantil y no le quepo duda de que era Adrien. Tenia que confiar en su juicio porque si no lo hacia terminaría de derrumbarse, su cabeza ya dolía de por si por tantas confusiones.

Así que acercándose con pasos largos al rubio. Estiro su brazo con el puño cerrado.

-No bromees así-exclamó golpeándole suavemente el hombro. Afectada por creer que había besado otra vez a su primo-No sabes lo que...

Se detuvo. Adrien la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó-¿Te hizo algo Félix?-y en su voz se detectaba un timbre de alarma.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la inmensidad del asunto encerrado en su garganta, no sabia como comenzar que al ponerse nerviosa comenzó a observar todo el lugar y al divisar un objeto en particular, una cuestionante formuló su mente.

-Tu celular...

-¿Me intentaste llamar ayer? -preguntó-Ayer lo perdí...

-Y lo tenia Félix -dijo sin ninguna duda.

-¿Como lo supiste? -cuestionó y Marinette ya no pudo callar.

-Ayer -se mordió los labios, mientras probaba el sabor del engaño. Pero, ¡Debía decírselo ella! porque sino seria mucho peor- Félix se vist...

No pudo terminar de decir la frase, que alguien la había finalizado por ella.

-Me vestí como tu, salimos ayer en una cita y nos besamos -dijo Félix al entrar a la habitación escuchando el principio de la oración -Muchas veces.

Marinette tenia los ojos bien abiertos, su boca mientras su corazón no paraba locamente de latir, sin dejar de mirar al primo de Adrien, porque a su novio no se atrevía a dirigir su mirada. Luego de escuchar que Félix era el mismo quien lo había revelado ¿¡Que estaba planeando!?

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**(17/12/19)**

**Se que no es domingo, pero no publique porque estaba enferma. Sigo enferma, pero mejor.**

**No creo que vuelva a escribir mas de esta historia hasta ¿mediado de enero? Lo único seguro es que todavía no me pude poner al día y no creo que este mes lo haga. **


	16. Chapter 16

La chica quedó atónita, ni hablar de Adrien.

-¿Que? -balbuceó el rubio, quien fue el primero de los dos en pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Lo que escuchaste querido primo -dijo con una sonrisa falsa pegada en sus labios. Adrien negó con la cabeza, miro a su novia y ella no lo miraba a sus ojos, pero podía notar como estos estaban cristalizados.

-Dime que es una broma.

No se lo dijo alguien en concreto, pero quería oír que era una mentira, que le estaban haciendo ver el tonto y no que fue un tonto. Pero, Félix seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa que demuestra superioridad, como si le hubiera ganado.

-¿¡Por que hiciste una cosa así!?-Entonces exclamó a su primo tomando del cuello de la ropa, al notar que no estaba jugando o mas bien Félix jugo con fuego y como un tonto Adrien fue quemado- ¿Por que engañaste a Marinette?

-¿Por que me echas la culpa? -cuestionó como si fuera inocente, ajeno a la situación-No debería echarle al culpa a tu novia, quien no se dio cuenta que era una persona diferente, si te ama debería saber cada cosa de ti, debería conocer cada tinte de tu personalidad -dijo y maliciosamente añadió-:O no quiso darse cuenta...

Los ojos de Marinette se agrandaron, sintió un golpe directo a su corazón. Las lagrimas sin evitarlo salieron de sus ojos y el llanto agónico no se tardo en oír en la habitación.

A sus oídos le llegó su tristeza y por la impotencia que sentía, Adrien le golpeó.

Esta vez no se aguantaría.

El labio se partió, Félix quedó sentado en el suelo debido al impacto en su mejilla, sintió el dolor y el sabor de su propia sangre.

-Lo siento-entonces pronunció Marinette, una y otra vez, entre gimoteo. Porque no podía replicar.

Félix tenia razón.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**(05/01/20)**


End file.
